


Something Lovers do After School

by eigo130



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:44:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1384687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eigo130/pseuds/eigo130
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mink and Clear use a vacant room to share some personal time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Lovers do After School

The last bell of the day had rung quite a while back, and by the looks of the setting sun, it was a little bit to late for kids to be still hanging around in school. At any other given moment, Clear would have panicked and start begging Mink to leave the premises,saying that it was time to go home and it is not safe to be here at night. But, given the intense waves of pleasure clouding Clear’s mind, those thoughts were never to come.  
Clear’s lover, Mink, was wasting not a single second of their precious time together on worrying about the time (though he should, since it was limited and, well, who cares at this point) and was simply focusing his attention on providing the both of them pleasure. Their dicks rubbed against each other, and soft pants came from the two boys.  
“Mink…. ah, Mink~” Clear drew out the other’s name, as if he knew that it gave the other pleasure from just hearing the sweet voice calling him out. He must have known; why else would he do it, especially while leaning in close to Mink’s ear and -  
Mink let out a heavy sigh (was it a sigh, or was Mink holding his breath this whole time?) and not wanting to be outdone, wrapped his fist around the two of them and started stroking. A small yelp came from the pale white haired boy (whether the small smile on Mink’s lips was real or just an illusion, we cannot be sure).  
“You have to be a bit more quiet. You don’t want someone hearing us, do you?” Mink said to the other boy, his voice heavy with…lust? Clear shivered and nodded to his words. But it was hard; keeping down those type of noises when there is such a stimulation on one’s body. So Clear muffled himself by pressing his lips to Mink, who accepted the kiss in strange greediness not usually seen by him. Their tongues rubbed against each other, and the whole situation (with the intention of making Clear more silent) only made their noises grow louder in volume and quantity.  
++  
The sun outside was casting its last rays as Clear clung onto Mink and with a high enough volume to alert everyone at the school, he came. Mink, with his hands wrapped firmly around their manhoods, squeezed them together one last time and with a few very low grunts and a heavy breath, joined Clear in his high. Their black uniforms were stained with fresh cum, and with a frantic exclamation, Clear began to examine the mess and think of ways on how they would possibly clean it all up in such a manner that their parents would not notice.  
“Hey, you should worry about putting your pants back on,” Mink interjected as he tucked himself back into his boxers and pulled up his pants. With almost an inhuman speed, Clear stopped rambling and went to gather his clothes, his face flushed.  
Mink moved one of his braids behind his ear as he got off the desk and picked up his bag that lay a few feet away. Clear let out a small sigh as he finished dressing himself, mimicking the older’s actions.  
“I cannot believe we just did that,” Clear said, silently inspecting the drying stain on Mink’s uniform. Mink nodded, making a sound of humored acknowledgment before heading for the door.  
“Hey, wait for me!” Clear called out, following his boyfriend out of the classroom they had just dirtied.


End file.
